The Kitsune and The Curious Uchiha
by Nikolaos Blake
Summary: A young girl named Naruto makes a deal with the Kybuui that unintentionally turns her into a kitsune. Is she really just a Kitsune, or is she the new nine-tailed demon and what will Sasuke say when the ‘narcissistic Uchiha-teme' sees her in her true form?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, also this story belonged to my older sister, who was known on this site as Six-tailed Kitsune, and due to collage, she has been unable to update in quite a while so I am taking over.**

**Summary: **A young girl named Naruto makes a deal with the Kybuui that unintentionally turns her into a kitsune. Is she really just a Kitsune, or is she the new nine-tailed spirit and what will Sasuke say when the 'narcissistic Uchiha-teme' sees her true form?

**Chapter One: Consequences of Trusting a Demon**

"Damn it Kyuubi, why the hell did I trust you? All you do is lie and manipulate others so you can get what you want! Why can't you be honest? You promised me that you would not allow anything to change but guess what Kyuubi; I am changing! The one condition I had for allowing us to merge so I could become stronger, and you broke it!" Raged a furious twelve-year-old girl, her once blue eyes now a bloody crimson with slitted pupils, the three whisker marks on her cheeks becoming darker as she passed around the clearing and her blond hair now tipped in crimson.

"Do you know what the villagers will do if they ever see me like this? They will burn me alive and cheer as they spit on by poor, charred corpse! Do you wa- ahh!" She screamed as another wave of pain ravaged her body, her knees and causing her to collapse on the soft, newly grown grass. She whimpered as two golden fox ears replaced her human ones and moved slowly to the top of her head.

"Damn it... I will kill you Kyuubi. I have had enough... of your tricks!" She gasped in between screams of agony, willing herself to fall into the velvety blackness of unconsciousness to stop the pain, if only for a few seconds. She was disappointed by another wave of pain that shook her small body, her convulsions becoming violent as she felt her body tearing itself apart. When the pain subsided enough for her to move she glanced behind her, shrieking when she saw the golden tail growing from the base of her spine, the tip a darker shade of crimson than that of the tips of her hair and ears.

She growled in fury at the extent of the changes, unable to accept the fact that she now had fox ears and a tail. "I really need to talk to that fox, now!" She snarled as she bared her teeth, her canines now larger and sharper than they had been only a few hours ago. "Kyuubi, I need to talk! Now summon me to the damn cage!" She demanded and moments later, she laid quietly in the grass, seemingly in the middle of a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Fox, don't play around with me, I want you to answer my questions! Now why did you lie to me?" The fox-girl asked as she stomped her foot, her golden-blond hair swaying slightly with her action, but even at her flare of anger the fox refused to acknowledge her question. "_Kyuubi no Yoko_... I didn't have you summon me here to the furthest reaches of my mind," She screamed as her self-control finally crumbled into dust, "For you to fucking ignore me!" When she finally finished her feline-like eyes shifting to a large cage kept shut by a piece of paper with the world '_seal_' written on it in faded ink, but she didn't care about the state of the seal as she stared at large, crimson eyes that were darker than her own with narrowed slits for pupils like her own.

"**Kit, even I didn't know what would happen to you. You're very cute now though, you know that right?**" Growled the kitsune, it is large and very sharp teeth visible as he grinned at her as if he thought she was funny. The girl snarled loudly, her ears laying flat against her head and her tail flicking back and forth at the kitsunes pet name for her, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, not 'kit' or anything else you can think of. Use my name or I'll teach you some respect!" She snarled, her eyes burning into the older kitsune who had been sealed in her body by the Fourth Hokage soon after she was born. She had grown to put up with, if not enjoy, his outlandish behavior during the pass nine years that they had been able to communicate with each other but suddenly she could not stand him.

"**You prefer your name, which is meant for a male, to my name for you?**" He asked and she nodded quickly. She opened her mouth to say something sarcastic but another pain, this one focused around her eyes, silenced her.

"What the hell is happening to me?" She moaned as the pains grew worse, robbing her of her sight.

"**What does it look like? You are becoming a kitsune... only I do not know if you will be a half-breed or a full-blooded kitsune. However, either way you look at it you win in this situation. Your senses will become stronger; you will be faster, gain all the knowledge that I have collected over my lifetime and your chakra will begin to take on demonic qualities. People around you will be able to sense demonic energy but it will give you the power to perform jutsus that no one ever thought was possible.**" He said and watched the emotions flicker across her face.

"**There is one thing that you need to know though... well since you are a vixen you will most likely go into heat every spring, and during that time humans, jinchuurikis and any bijuu that are still free will try to claim you as their mate. You do not have to worry about the bijuu or the jinchuurikis, they have enough honor to try to court you first. Humans are the main concern since they tend to be very aggressive in their advances. Oh, one more thing, as you become more powerful you will grow more tails and need to use more chakra to hide them.**"The fox finished uncomfortable that he would have to tell her the information that all kitsunes knew about by the time they were able to talk, chosing a mate and sex. When he glanced at the Naruto, trying to figure out how to start the conversation since she was not used to any of the kitsune's customs, but laughed softly when he saw the expression on her shocked face.

"What was that fox? Do you think that this is funny in any way? Maybe you could help me out because I do not see how this is funny at all! Why didn't you warn me this could happen before I agreed to this? Is it _funny_ to you that I am completely changing? Is it _funny_ that I cannot see a goddamn thing now? Is it _funny_ that I am no more than an animal now, and will go into heat causing anything male to have an unwanted interest in me? Maybe I just do not have a sense of humor, or maybe _this is just not funny!_" She raged, and was cut off by the fox that had taken up the role of her father long ago.

"**They will only be attracted to you during your spring heat, but as I told you before you **_**must**_** watch out for humans, they are no good. You are like a daughter to me and I have watched out for you for twelve years, and I **_**will not**_** let anything happen to you okay, little vixen? Just don't take any chances that I have to save you from, understood?**" She nodded and smiled, looking at where she heard the fox's voice coming from. "**I hope you don't lose your temper too much around the boys, it's cute how easily you get upset.**" She snarled at the comment but without being able to see the fox there was not much she could do.

"Damn you Kyuubi, I should kill you the moment I get the chance. You bastard, it is because of you that this is happening to me! The villagers are going to kill me and it's all your fault!" She moaned as she punched the wall and the Kyuubi stopped her with his paw, reaching through the bars before pinning her to the floor under it. He hated seeing her so upset but he knew that if he had not merged with Naruto when he did then she would have died by the end of the week, the strain of containing him would have finally destroyed ended her life.

"**I'm sorry kit... I just want you to be safe. You would have died by the end of the week if I did not do this. Little vixen I told you I would not let anything happen to you, and I will protect and heal you if you need it. You could kill me but that wouldn't change anything. You are special to me, you remind me of my own kit... I let her out of my sight and the village of Konohagakure took her. I swear that I won't let that happen to you, you are like a second kit to me.**" Kyuubi let Naruto up and she grunted as she pushed herself back onto her feet. "**Now you must wake back up, you're not alone and may be in danger. I know a genjutsu you can use to hide most of your kitsune features; it's called Kitsune Illusion: Human Imitation and it will last as long as you pour a constant amount of chakra into it.**" He said as he sent her a mental image of the three seals that the jutsu required.

"Sorry for yelling at you kitsune-san, I'll see you later when I have the time too." She laughed slightly as she ran from the cage leaving the demon to think.

"**I need to talk to her about her language; no one in their right mind will want her as a mate with the language she uses.**" He said to himself when she disappeared from the large room, laughing at the image his word had conjured up of the feisty vixen cooking and running after her own kits.

* * *

**Authors Note:**I did not like the way my sister was writing it and have decided to redo most of it. I do need ideas for a one-sided lover for Naruto, so if you have an idea please say so in a review or private message.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Series of Naruto or the poem 'La Belle Dame sans Merci'. The honor goes to Masashi Kishimoto and John Keats respectively.**

* * *

Chapter Two: La Belle Dame sans Merci

"God," Naruto gasped as soon as she woke up, the pains that she had suffered from before she talked to Kyuubi returning. She opened her eyes and grinned weakly in the darkness when she realized that she could see again, her sight better than it had ever been before, but the grin disappeared as quickly as it appeared as she remembered the fox's warning. Acting on her new instincts, she took an uncertain sniff as she sat up, trying to identify any scent that did not belong in the forest.

The only thing that stood out to Naruto was the smell of newly sprouted plants and animals that had ventured out of their winter burrows to prepare for spring. _Shit, it is already that close to spring? I do not want this; I do not want to go into heat!_ She thought as she dug her nails into her palms to control the wave of terror that surfaced at the realization of her approaching defenselessness.

**Kit, calm down and focus, you're not alone you stupid, insufferable brat, what part of your being in danger right now do you not understand? Some one is nearby and I cannot recognize them, now move!**

Naruto jumped at the sound of Kyuubi's voice, her nerves unable to take any more surprises. "Damn it Kyuubi," She snapped as her ears laid flat against her head. "Don't you dare insult me you mangy beast!" She bristled with hostility as she pushed herself up onto her feet, her body protesting the movement.

"Where is this person hiding, huh? You've gone senile, you decrepit bastard, there is on one around here for a good half-mile." She said looking around her, her words smug. She was about to head back to her apartment when the Kyuubi snarled, his words freezing her in mid-step.

**Idiot, have you lived among humans for so long that you cannot tell when one is behind you in the trees?**

She turned around and was shocked to find that Kyuubi was right, in a tree downwind from her a boy with black hair and onyx colored eyes watched her, his scowl that he always seemed to have around her replaced by a look of complete curiosity. "_Uchiha!_" She snarled under her breath, the one word spoken with utter distain and fury at the thought of the village heart-throb spying on her. She glared at the boy, the wind blowing her blond hair gently as she watched him jump down and meet her fierce glare as he boldly came closer.

**I told you kit, you were not alone but at least it is not someone who will kill you.**The Kyuubi snickered, knowing that she could not stand to be near the Uchiha boy anymore than he could.

_Laugh it up fox, if he recognizes me then we are dead. He will either blackmail me or have us burned at the stake._The fox fell silent and Naruto turned her attention back to the raven-haired boy. His eyes were on her tail when she growled low in her throat and smacked him across the cheek, her lips curling into a contented grin.

"What the hell was that for?" He questioned as he scowled at her and she felt her jaw drop in disbelief.

"Even a pretty-boy like you can't be that dense! What, the Uchihas are allowed to just stare at whomever they want? It's considered rude to stare at others." She growled and took a step back. "It's obvious you were never taught manners..."

"How do you know about the Uchihas?" He studied her again, this time recognizing the orange shirt and sweatpants the thing in front of him wore, but that was all he could recognize about her. "Those belong to Naruto-chan, how did you get them?"

Naruto's smile faded as he mentioned her clothes, her tail twitching as dread dug its icy claws into her chest. "I found these Uchiha, and who are _you_ to question _me_? You, a meek _human,_ think that you can demand answers from _me_? If you know what is good for you Sasuke, leave. You tell anyone about me, they will think you have finally gone crazy and I will make sure that you are forever silenced!" She snarled and backed up until she stood on the edge of the forest.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you Sasuke, now I'd be quiet if I were you." He looked at her through narrowed eyes, her attitude so familiar and yet so different than anyone else had ever treated him.

"Is that a threat?" He asked and watched the fox-girl shrug and smile, the smile meaning nothing and everything at the same time.

"Of course it is, I'm not one of those cowards that beg for mercy at the sound of the Uchiha name. They make me sick!" She was about to take the last step back and run when Sasuke smirked, freezing her in place once again as she tried to figure out what she said to cause the sudden change in moods.

"Your name, what is it?" He demanded and her face became carefully blank before she gave a barking laugh, the sound malevolent and livid.

"You would just love to know that, now wouldn't you?" She asked, her eyes burning with self-loathing and contempt of the boy in front of her. "Good-bye Uchiha. Don't forget to keep that pretty-boy mouth of yours shut about me..." She said and took off into the forest, running as quick as she could push herself to get away from Sasuke and the danger he now posed.

* * *

"Kyuubi please tell me a story, I can't sleep." Naruto asked softly as she curled in bed with Sayomi, a stuffed fox that she stole from a store on its opening day. Kyuubi growled, making a big show of snarling and cursing before he gave in.

**Fine kit, what do you want to hear?**

"Well remember when I got into a fight with Ino because she thought I liked Sasuke?" She asked, her voice contemptuous. "Like that would ever happen, he has all the other girls obsessing over him... he needs to break his pretty, little face so his ego gets checked out for once. Anyway, you mentioned something like me being a La Belle Dame sans Merci. What did you mean when you said that?" She slowly began relaxing as she spoke to the fox, not feeling so alone and vulnerable.

**It is just a poem kit, not anything you need to worry about.**

"No... I want to hear it. Please Kyuu-san?" She begged and Kyuubi once again gave in. She smiled when she felt his resignation and gave him several seconds to collect his thoughts.

**I will make you a deal kit, I will tell you some of the poem tonight and the rest will wait until after you graduate tomorrow. You can think of it as a graduation present from me okay?**

"Okay... but what does La Belle-"

**It means Beautiful Woman without Mercy, now do you want to hear the damn poem or not?**

"Fine go on and tell me the poem..." She muttered sleepily and he laughed, beginning the poem.

**Oh what can ail thee, knight-at-arms,  
Alone and palely loitering?  
The sedge has withered from the lake,  
And no birds sing.**

**Oh what can ail thee, knight-at-arms,  
So haggard and so woe-begone?  
The squirrel's granary is full,  
**

**And the harvest's done.**

**I see a lily on thy brow,  
With anguish moist and fever-dew,  
And on thy cheeks a fading rose  
**

**Fast withereth too.**

**I met a lady in the meads,  
Full beautiful - a faery's child,  
Her hair was long, her foot was light,  
**

**And her eyes were wild.**

**I made a garland for her head,  
And bracelets too, and fragrant zone;  
She looked at me as she did love,  
**

**And made sweet moan.**

**I set her on my pacing steed,  
And nothing else saw all day long,  
For sidelong would she bend, and sing  
A faery's song.**

**She found me roots of relish sweet,  
And honey wild, and manna-dew,  
And sure in language strange she said -  
'I love thee true'.**

Naruto smiled as she hugged Sayomi closer, her eyes closing as she succumbed to the peaceful pull of sleep, the howling wind outside soothing her fears and helping lull her to sleep.

* * *

Thank you, I hoped you like it! I do not think that Naruto likes Sasuke very much at the moment... but relationship troubles are the most amusing things to write about. I love that poem and I hope that I blended it in well with my story. For those that do not know French, the title 'La Belle Dame sans Merci' literally translates as 'Beautiful Woman without Mercy/Pity'. Well, at least that is what my French teacher told me... but sometimes I wonder if he actually knows what he is talking about. If it is not then please do me the favor of telling me so I can get into a _discuss_ with my teacher over who is right. He is one of those who has a 'I-went-to-collage-so-everything-I-say-is-right' type of attitude.

**Poll results: Neji, Gaara, and Itachi all tied for first with 5 votes. Kiba came in second with 2 votes, and no one voted for the others. Review and tell me if you want to use the three as it is or, if not, then tell me who it should be.**


End file.
